


【毒埃】疗伤计划

by Linso



Category: Carlton - Fandom, Eddie Brock - Fandom, Venom - Fandom, Venomeddie, riot - Fandom, symbrock - Fandom, veddie - Fandom, 毒埃 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linso/pseuds/Linso
Summary: 完全电影衍生，与漫画无瓜葛。私设有，ooc有。时间在火箭事件后Venom重伤陷入虚弱期，需要某种救治。补液=补魔？巧克力和脑袋都没有办法让干瘪的共生体先生湿润回来，但Eddie有办法！毕竟他是宿主！但Carlton博士表示自己才是第一个遭殃的！全世界都在羡慕Eddie有这么好的共生体！





	【毒埃】疗伤计划

Part.1

Eddie觉得他应该想些办法制止他身体里的寄生虫先生为所欲为了。旧金山的资深记者在早上八点钟的闹钟响起后睁开眼睛，毫不惊讶地再次看见了卧室里一片狼藉的景象，他只是觉得有点奇怪。

“我不明白，Venom。”Eddie坐在床上摊摊手，“你每天晚上都要在我卧室里洗劫一遍，你在找什么？”

“Eddie，我发誓我什么都没做。” Venom从Eddie背后露出他的一口獠牙，Eddie光裸的皮肤上立刻就想起了类似流水般沙沙的响声，他回头看过去，那些黑色的粘液顺着骨骼滑上来，轻微的声响暗示着对方的心情不佳，粘液离开他身体的时候带倒了放在枕头边的闹钟，塑料物体哒哒“”在地板上转过几圈，完全报废。

共生体先生的语气听上去有些沮丧。这让Eddie不解起来，他露出个难以置信的表情，并且很快扔了个“what”的眼神给Venom，一边摇着头一边下了床。

一脚踢开刚才被Venom一把扫到地上的闹钟，Eddie随便从地上捡了件裤子和套头衫穿上，他活动着有些酸痛的肩膀，觉得自己应该把那张可怜的单人床换掉，身上关节的不适让他分外想念Annie家那张柔软舒适的双人床。

铁质单人衣橱的门框上用马克笔记载着Carlton和Riot的名字和出没地点，他眯缝着眼看了一会儿，又不死心抹了两把，习惯性回头了一下，然后小声呢喃。

“What the hell?”Eddie挠着乱七八糟的头发，“难道我梦游了？”

“差不多。”Venom回答道。

“no，no，no！这不可能，”记者先生撇了一下嘴，他没有着急洗漱，而是掀到客厅里倒了两杯水灌下肚，在觉得喉咙里那种烧灼人的焦渴终于缓解的之后，他才看Venom析出身体的粘液摆手，“这绝对不可能，我从来没听Annie说过这事儿！”

Venom听见Eddie的否认，似乎有些不高兴，他钻回到Eddie身体里，没再说话。事实上，他并不是很喜欢Eddie总是提到Annie的名字，虽然他挺喜欢那个女人，没错，Annie是个好女人，但是，Eddie经常提起她的话会让他有些不舒服。

共生体先生觉得那会让他跟Eddie的关系变得很奇怪，甚至有点儿恶心！

虽然Venom将此归结于与Riot大战结束后的虚弱期尚未完全恢复，这可能占很大一部分原因，也可能是最近Eddie工作太忙了，不规律的生活也导致了他体液分泌不平衡，或许还因为最近Eddie都不锻炼了，他觉得Eddie可能长胖了些。

好吧，Eddie长胖的话，Venom承认他才是罪魁祸首！

共生体先生觉得他应该跟他的坐骑沟通一下。他是和平主义者，像这种事，他一定会跟Eddie好好商量解决，是绝对不会拿Eddie那个看起来就好吃极了的肝脏来威胁他就范的。

他认为误会这件事，就跟那种不算太好吃又软绵绵跟海绵填充物没什么两样的鸡蛋面包似的，不整理清楚的话就会越发酵越大。Venom不能让Eddie误会他，他们是一体的，需要统一战线。

就在Venom在心里默默措好词钻出来准备跟Eddie说明这几晚都发生了些什么的时候，Eddie眼疾手快地从早餐盘子里拿起了一块炸薯球塞进了他嘴里。

好吧！他默默嚼起了嘴里的食物，决定吃完早饭再跟Eddie说明白。

Eddie换了辆新的杜卡迪，之前那辆车的发动机因为Venom无所顾忌的街头飙车磨损到再也不能修复的程度，而在此之前，他已经因为跟Annie分手而有了换车的想法。在Annie再一次拒绝他之后，他意识到两人之间确实有什么再也回不去了，而加上现在Venom还在，他觉得Annie就这样过平静的生活没什么不好。至少Annie对来说那是安全的！

所以，他现在开始学着一点点换掉有关Annie的一切，比如那辆车。

“听着，Venom，不要在试图拧我的油门，现在不是逃脱时刻，请务必让我慢悠悠的、安全的抵达公司！”Eddie上车之前，还敲了敲自己的额角对着Venom千叮万嘱，“如果这辆车也坏了，你就要去挤地铁了。”把头盔带好，今天的寄生虫先生安静得有些不正常，平时都会一边嚷着要吃的一边虎视眈眈地盯着自己的肝脏作威胁。

Venom不喜欢地铁，就像他不喜欢电梯。憋闷的空间总是让共生体先生有一种生理上的抗拒性。Eddie将其归因于Carlton那该死的秘密实验。

“Not you！Eddie，it's us！”共生体先生在听到Eddie的描述之后有些生气，于是拎出中的错误一一指正，“我觉得你有必要从你那该死的工作中逃脱出去，Eddie，你总是一整天都不跟我说话。”

“我也不喜欢工作，”Eddie禁不住笑了，对方的口气就像个孩子，正因为爸爸工作忙没办法接他放学而发脾气。当然，他希望Venom不要读到他在心里对这一点吐槽，那可能会让共生体先生的自尊心受到伤害。“但是你的巧克力和炸薯球喜欢我工作。” Eddie拿出了杀手锏！

Venom咔嚓咔擦地嚼着还没咽下去的巧克力，看上去似乎不想搭理Eddie，但他还是分出一缕液体析出Eddie的脖颈皮肤，顺着他好看的喉结攀爬了一圈儿表示清楚地妥协之后，继续回去嚼自己嘴里的巧克力。

他虽然不喜欢Eddie工作起来总是忽略他的存在，但是对于现在尚处虚弱期的Venom先生来说，数量可观的巧克力依旧是个不小的诱惑。

Eddie还没空去管Venom，反正有他在Venom是不会有事的。他现在在查Carlton的事情，正到紧要关头。火箭事件之后已经过去了一个月，他从那场爆炸中逃脱升天后不久，就在调查一起事故的时候见到了依旧活着的Carlton。

虽然那只是一个侧影，他甚至都不确定你到底是不是Carlton，本能告诉他必须要查清楚这件事，那时刻威胁着他与Venom的安全。Eddie当时并没有看见Riot的身影，但是他就是觉得那两个家伙都没死，就像他跟Venom，在漫天大火之中，因为某些执着的意识侥幸存活。

他不知道这是怎么回事，或许是Riot保护了他，让他活了下来，或许那天他看到了只是一个长相类似的人。总之他看见了那张他最不想看到的脸，他不清楚Venom是否知道，或许共生体先生已经读到了这些，只是现在暂时没有能力管这事儿。

要知道，Venom因为大战，现在正处于虚弱期。

但是这件事情依旧让他感到焦躁。Carlton活着的话，是不是Riot也还活着？是同样跟Venom一样重伤未愈处于虚弱期，还是依旧强大在黑暗处虎视眈眈他们的生命。

Carlton和Riot。这两个名字的存在，时刻挑动着Eddie最紧绷的那条神经。他觉得他不能坐以待毙，就像一只仓鼠，被关在自以为安全的笼子里，战战兢兢地望着狭小空间里的一切。他要查清楚，查清楚那些还在威胁着他和Venom安全的隐患。

就像Venom说的，现在，他们是一体的。

先去公司打了个卡，Venom一路上直嚷着要吃掉保安那颗看起来就非常好吃的脑袋，Eddie已经懒得去跟他强调什么，他丢了两颗巧克力球到嘴里，算是安抚不高兴的共生体先生了。

今天并不是他的节目播出日，所以空闲时间还是蛮多的，他先去了唐人街转了几圈，他在那里认识的人相当多，有好几个十分有用关系又好的线人能提供线索。虽然对于处于风口浪尖的生命基金的情报有些棘手，但是只要给出足够的报酬，他想获得这些情报并不是一件困难的事。

 

Part.2

 

Carlton在戴利城有座别墅。

得到这个消息在情理之中。身为记者，消息灵通是必备的才能，但是Eddie依旧觉得这比涨了工资还要让他高兴。在路边草草解决完了午餐，Eddie就决定立即开车前往戴利城。Venom捂着饿扁了的肚子，又回头瞅瞅Eddie那块看上去就好吃极了的肝脏，气呼呼地从Eddie的口袋里拿了几块巧克力。

好吧，他承认，现在还是确认Riot的消息比较重要。

他直到那家伙还活着，共生体之间的感应不是闹着玩儿的，但如果可以，他并不想Eddie太深入调查Riot的事情，所以面对大难不死的Carlton和Riot，他选择了沉默。

他可以带着Eddie逃跑，这样他就不会受伤！

他真的很饿，但实际上他并不是很想吃东西，他觉得自己的身体都快从粘液干瘪成硬块了，他需要吃些不一样的东西，来补充自己的体液，比如说……

Venom顺着Eddie的后腰看下去，对他来说与光裸无异的皮肤因为呼啸的风而变得有些低，但他并不觉得冷，反而很热，热到自己的体液都快要蒸发干净了。Venom紧紧贴着Eddie的后腰，心里忽然想到了某些情形，那来自于Eddie的记忆，在黑暗中，一些非常香艳美丽的场景。

“Eddie。”Venom叫他，想让自己分分神，“我很饿。”

“口袋里有巧克力，你先吃一点，现在离城市还早……”Eddie拉开皮衣的拉链，在里侧的口袋里翻找着，却发现他放在里面的巧克力已经只剩下可怜的包装纸了，“Oh，shit！Venom，你全吃完了？”

“是的，我现在很饿！” Venom并没有否认。

Eddie有些头疼，他看着通往戴利城的高速公路空旷的两边，看着那比密歇根胡还要平整的稻田和田边树林，在错车道刹车停了下来。

他摘下头盔，看着从自己肩膀冒出来那一节干瘪瘪有些蔫儿的共生体粘液，忽然觉得有些不好意思。他承认这次是他没有考虑周全，他被Carlton的消息冲昏了头脑，就像当时要去抓Cletus的时候一样，他总是会因为这样的事失去理智。

他身体里的寄生虫先生可是个大胃王！

Eddie环视四周，不由得再次在自己身上的所有口袋里摸索起来，他应该还能找出些吃的来，要不然待会儿Venom就要去吃沙子和草了。一想到自己的胃囊里要充斥着那些根本消化不了的东西，他毫不怀疑自己一定会死的。

“Nothing、Nothing.！Nothing.！”Eddie一边掏着自己空无一物的口袋，一边碎碎念，他抬头看看头顶的太阳，和眼前平整的公路，不由得泄了气，“Em……看来我的运气不太好！”

暂时找不到任何吃的，但这次Venom倒没有再拿他身体里那些“小吃”威胁他。Eddie感受着大脑里突如其来的安静，觉得反常。

“Venom你是不是不舒服？” Eddie问道。

不知为什么，他总觉得这两天Venom有些蔫儿，共生体的胃口一如既往的大，甚至可以一天之内吃掉自己一个月的工资，但是无论吃多少东西，Venom的状态看上去都不太好。

“我很好，Eddie！” Venom回答。

Eddie觉得，他或许应该给Venom找个坏人的脑袋吃，借此来补充外星来的共生体先生虚弱期的耗能。

“Eddie，我觉得我们应该继续走。”Venom忽然开口说了话。

“嗯哼？”

“前面，”Venom的一缕软绵液体析出了Eddie的皮肤，他在锁骨上窝了一小会儿，然后钻出了Eddie的领子，“我感觉到前面有脑袋，”他说，“香甜又可口的脑袋，光滑的，柔软的，咬起来咔嚓咔嚓的……”

“Stop！”很显然，Eddie听不下去了，他重新戴上自己的头盔，拉上衣服拉链，“好了Venom，我知道你现在很饿，我答应你如果Carlton还活着的话，就让你把他吃掉好吗？”

“实际上我不喜欢Carlton，我想他的脑袋嚼起来应该跟棉花糖没什么两样，软绵绵的，到了嘴里空无一物，”共生体先生的语气十分不满。“但这听起来依旧算是个不错的主意。”或许是因为对方是Riot的宿主，Venom提到那家伙总是充满了怨念，就像现在，虽然说着并不喜欢Carlton，但是却并不排斥吃掉那家伙的脑袋！

 

Part.3

 

线人给的地址就显示是在这里。

Eddie看着手上的卡片，细心地确认了一下门牌号才之后，将摩托车停在了距离铁门不远的隐蔽处。他拿下了车钥匙，抬头仰望着略显阴郁的天空和四周影影绰绰的树林，觉得这里倒是个涌来避难的好地方。这里看上去倒是跟Carlton那家伙十分相称——充满欺诈性的灰色，顺着天空边缘一路铺开，直到蔓延在古老别墅的钟楼顶端，避雷针就像一把锋利的剃刀，割裂开光影的交界。

生锈的铁门劈开一道缝隙。门没锁，就像是欢迎任何来访者的随意进入。Eddie，他对这种不怀好意的邀请略感紧张。他必须警惕，如果他需要面对的敌人是依旧活着的Carlton，那么说不定Riot也在。

“Eddie，我们可以直接进去。”就在他犹豫着如何进入到里面的时候，Venom忽然说话了。

“为什么？”Eddie觉得这十分不理智，Venom大概是忘了自己正在虚弱期，他提醒道，“那很危险。”

“因为那家伙在等我们。”Venom的声音有些阴沉，几乎带着些咬牙切齿的意味。他的粘液析出了Eddie的皮肤，泛着光泽的枪黑色顺着自己的皮肤表层蔓延开来，Venom将自己的身体化成柔软却又坚硬的盾牌，藏在Eddie的皮肤底下，保护着他的重要部位，比如心脏和肺叶。

Eddie其实并不能感觉到Venom全部的意识，但是Venom现在毕竟是存在于他身体里，他还是可以察觉到对方的某些异样，就比如现在，Venom大部分身体都在自己血管里搅动着，带着一种不安感，保护着自己的盾牌死死贴在自己身上，这之下的皮肤都勒得有些疼了。

Venom在恐惧！这比火箭事件中与Riot作战时还要明显。Eddie甚至可以说其实在于Riot大战的时候，Venom并没有害怕，但是现在，他害怕了。

“OK！”Eddie妥协了，他拍拍保护着自己心脏处，Venom析出的身体，算作简单安慰，“见鬼的Carlton！”他最后很没风度的低声骂了一句，才推开那扇生锈的铁门，走近满是落叶的院子里。

戴利城比旧金山还要靠近太平洋海边，院落里几棵相当粗的梧桐已经因为微冷的风开始陆陆续续地落叶了，Eddie踩着铺着松软腐朽树叶的沥青小路一直走到那间二层小楼的门口，抬手扭开了门把手。

屋子里的光线很昏暗，光影交界处界限明显，Eddie从阴森的门口一路走到明亮的客厅里的时候，明显地看到了角落黑暗处的沙发上坐着一个人。

“别靠太近……” Venom提醒道。

很明显，Carlton就坐在那里。光影线穿过他弯曲的膝盖，让他整个小腿都暴露在暖融融的阳光之下，灰色的高定西装裤比直地垂下去，一双昂贵的皮鞋散发着如同Venom身体一般的枪黑色光泽。除此之外，他的上半身都被笼罩在黑暗中，从Eddie的角度，此时他只能从阳光底下勉强看清一个模糊的轮廓。

“看来生命基金重组对你来说打击很大。”Eddie一边说着，一边不动声色地再次向前走了两步。他没能看清Carlton的脸，所以一种不真实感始终笼罩在他的心头。但是Venom先一步支配身体停止了脚步，将距离保持在Venom所认为的安全距离之内。

Eddie不知道Venom有没有看到，但是他心里确实是不安的。或许以Venom共生体的视角可以轻易看到；或许他并不在意看不看得到；又或许他看到了，并且知道了什么，只是因为某些原因而选择沉默。

这让Eddie有点儿生气。

年轻有为的记者现在终于意识到“交流”这两个字的重要性，但眼下的情况，不允许他就这件事情与身体里这位寄生虫先生展开长时间的讨论。

“关于生命基金那篇报道是你写的吗？” Carlton的声音忽然在寂静的室内回响起来，他的声音略带嘶哑，仿佛被碾碎的泡沫，可以说有些虚弱，甚至让相隔一段距离的Eddie觉得轻飘飘的，“还真是极具讽刺意味。”

“很可惜，我没有落井下石的好习惯。” Eddie耸耸肩，他觉得这样委婉的说话方式实在不适用于他跟Carlton之间，于是很快补充了一句，“虽然我一直不太喜欢你。”

他虽然已经回到了报社，但是关于生命基金的报道不再进行跟进了，就像是逃避开了似的，实际上他了解的事情远比那些无知的群众要多得多，这大概就是经历过危机一刻的好处。他看着采访中那些从前把生命基金高高捧起来，现在出事了恨不得上去踩两脚证明自己和那毫无关系的人愈发丑陋的嘴脸，就觉得比吃了屎还要难受。

阴影里传来一阵意味不明的轻笑，Eddie很明显地看见了那个模糊的轮廓轻轻颤抖起来，他面朝着门口，就看着Eddie的方向。看起来阴影中的Carlton想要从他身上看出一些重要的事情，但似乎结果是令他失望的。

Carlton从单人沙发上站起来，慢慢离开阴影所在的位置。大约是长时间处于阴影中，一下子暴露阳光底下让他的眼睛没有办法完全适应。Carlton闭上了眼，感受着温暖的光洒在身上的感觉，隔了几秒钟才再次慢慢睁开。

Eddie对Carlton此时的状态有些惊讶。眼前这个男人跟几个月之前他在生命基金办公楼采访时判若两人。彼时那个谈及理想与实现理想的力量时眉飞色舞以及面对自己的质问眼神忽然阴森强势起来的男人似乎已经死去，现在站在这里的，只是一具空洞又绝望的躯壳。这让Eddie很惊讶，他觉得在Carlton身上一定发生了什么，而且很大程度与共生体有关。

“你的共生体，”Carlton笑得有些阴森，他似乎对Eddie现在的状态有些不解，“他没有对你做奇怪的事？”

Carlton的脸色很苍白，甚至可以用憔悴两个字来形容。Eddie打量了他一下，发现他身上有不少的伤，尤其是脖子和手臂，裸露在外的皮肤上大部分都被青紫色浸染着，像是遭受了什么虐待。Eddie下意识将其归结为生命基金重组后Carlton的仇家所为，但若这是他身上的共生体做的，那Carlton未免有些太可怜了。

又或许是，自作自受！

“你指什么？” Eddie觉得这问题有些好笑，他不知道Carlton指的是什么，于是不以为然地询问，“比如说威胁我去买巧克力？”

Venom在察觉到Carlton再次接近了几步之后，立刻主导着Eddie的身体往后倒退，与Carlton始终间隔着一段距离，Eddie看看笑得有些阴森的Carlton，又低下头看看警惕的如同炸了毛的猫一般将粘液析出了他衣服的Venom。不知道为什么，他总觉得只有他还在状况外。

“Wait？Wait！Venom，他说的是什么？” 但很快Eddie就笑不出来了，他意识到Carlton说的事情真的与共生体有关的时候，紧张到低下头来咬住自己的大拇指，他询问着Venom，“你有什么事情瞒着我吗？”

“我发誓没有，Eddie，”共生体先生好像很激动，他立刻否定的Eddie的猜测，通过析出更多的液体表达自己的不满，“我们是一体的，我怎么可能瞒着你什么呢。”他急躁地说，“Riot依然在这家伙身上，你得提高警惕！”

Carlton对Eddie略显漫不经心的态度并不惊讶，他看着对面开始自言自语的Eddie，冷笑着叹了口气。他抬手摸了摸自己手腕上的淤青，深紫色已经褪换成一种狰狞的红，上面覆盖着一层硬硬的痂，已经因为人体代谢变成了浅褐色。他觉得自己的身体里安静极了，一片死寂，就好像那里存在着一个黑洞，但是他清楚地知道，这里面确实有什么存在着。

“看样子时间也不会太远了。” Carlton说，“真庆幸你的伙伴比我的好说话。”

“一……点点。”Eddie抬起头，放过了自己那可怜兮兮的大拇指指甲盖儿，对于Carlton那种无奈又羡慕的语气，不明所以地表示了赞同。Eddie觉得Carlton这次说的并没有错，看上去比起Riot，Venom确实要比较好说话。但这次换了他自己后退几步，不知道是哪里的问题，他觉得Carlton在打什么坏主意。

“既然如此，我们暂且休战好了。”Carlton说，“在我离开旧金山之前。”

“不能放他走。”Venom忽然暴跳如雷起来，他迅速缠绕上Eddie的手臂，几乎是立刻就要攻击向Carlton，“Riot还在！”

“等等！Venom，停下来！你知道什么叫谈判吗？”Eddie一边说着，一边试图掰回自己的手，“别心急！”

“Eddie，我们来这里可不是为了谈判！”Venom尚处虚弱期，还无法完全化形掌控Eddie身体的全部主动权，他尝试着用这些行为来表达自己的不满，但是身体析出之后，体液的流失让他浑身都在痛，他坚持着，希望Eddie可以大胆一点杀了Riot，或者是认怂之后直接离开！

这样一点都不像Eddie了！那让他觉得害怕！

“可你打不过他！”Eddie有点儿气急败坏。

“他受伤比我严重，”Venom不肯就此罢休，“我们可以暴扁他一顿，就像电影里那样！”

Eddie在Venom强制性将尖锐的爪子伸向Carlton的时候再次将手收回来，他开始有种当初跟Venom纠结面对枪口到底应该举起手还是放下手一样的感觉。虽然这种傲慢的态度让Eddie觉得很帅气，但这个时候未免有些不识时务。

这家伙大概忘了自己正在虚弱期！

有时候Eddie觉得Venom这种小孩子一般的任性的样子真的挺可爱。这种感觉就好像自己多了一个正处于中二期的弟弟或者妹妹，怎么说，很烦，超级烦，还不懂事，但自己依然还是要宠着。Eddie觉得现在似乎不应该先窝里斗的，并且如果自己还有只手可以听从自己的话，他一定狠狠地敲一敲自己的头！

而此时，Carlton就像面对毫无价值的早间新闻一般无动于衷。他看着对面乱作一团的Eddie跟偶尔出现在眼前的他身体里的Venom，觉得Eddie真是走了狗屎运能跟脾气这样好的共生体做搭档。如果可以，他真想让这家伙尝试一下Riot占据身体后完全失去主动控制权跟所有自由的感觉。

就在这个念头在心头浮现出来的时候，身体里的共生体就像是本能的发觉到了危险，开始一缕缕析出Carlton的皮肤，缠绕在身体四周的坚固粘液就像绳索一般。“Riot，收敛点，”Carlton明显是被吓了一跳，于是低声怒道，“现在，停下来。”

“我觉得你并不希望我停下。”低沉喑哑的声音在脑海里响起来，伴随着某种类似于笑声的颤音，Riot的粘液从保护着心脏的地方蔓延出来，顺着Carlton略显瘦弱的胸膛一路攀爬，直到摸到某一点凸起，像是找到了依附点一般，一口咬住。

“好吧，你可以继续，”Carlton因为Riot暗地里的挑逗而低低地喘着，“如果你想现在就换个宿主的话。当然，我不确定你的下一个宿主会不会为你提供恢复所需要的能量。”他在跟自己身上那位脾气不好到了极点的共生体先生做最后的商谈，只是话还没说完，Riot就万分不情愿的停止了在Carlton衣服里摩擦的动作，除了保留最基本的防护之外，多余的那部分粘液都已经完全收回。

“哼，”大脑中那个多出来的低沉声音忽然仰高了语调，似乎是因为想到了什么而变得愉悦，“你不是也并不配合吗？”

“那你为什么就不能换一种方式！”Carlton听着Riot这得寸进尺的话，气得咬牙切齿的反驳，他隔着衣服摸着自己隐隐作痛的胸口，还有时刻防备着对面乱成一团的Riot在一片平整的西装之下为非作歹。

生气的Venom打翻了别墅里一件极为古老的鹿角头骨装饰，大型植物藤曼一般的粘液几乎化为岩石一般坚硬的固体，冲着Carlton横向扫过来，所到之处，那些珍贵的摆设物件全部成为了一堆毫无价值的垃圾。

“哦，抱歉，”Eddie下意识地说道，“我想我、不，是我们，并不是故意的！”Eddie讨厌跟别人道歉，但是自从在Annie的车上说出了对不起之后，他觉得这实际上并不是一件困难的事，他想他并不需要因为这些小事而坚持些什么。好吧，他承认，Venom也让他学到了一些有用的东西。

“他差点杀了你，要是我不在的话，”Venom依旧对火箭上Riot用武器将自己的胸膛捅了个对穿的事情耿耿于怀，“如果他恢复，一定会再次动手！”

“所以我们需要谈判，”Eddie又一次将自己的手拽了回来，“他需要时间，而我们刚好有时间。”

Venom没再说话，似乎觉得Eddie说的有那么些道理。血管跟肌肉里的躁动虽然没有立刻停止，但是较刚才的一触即发已经有所缓和，

Eddie觉得Venom一定是生气了，否则不是招呼都不打一声就忽然把所有粘液一下子都收回去，这让还跟被Venom控制的自己的身体僵持着的Eddie一个趔趄摔在地上，尾椎骨瞬间传来一阵剧痛，Eddie的脸皱在一起，生理泪水让他的眼尾有些湿润。

Carlton的状态并不比Eddie好到哪里去，Eddie一边揉着屁股一边抬起头看着整个人都蜷缩在沙发上的Carlton，觉得有些奇怪。

“你还好吗？”Eddie的表情看上去有些幸灾乐祸，确实，就他自己的理解来说，Venom的脾气确实要比Riot好太多了，“啊，看来你的共生体也并不是那么好打发的！”

Carlton没说话，他对着Eddie露出一个憔悴阴森的笑容，之后就看见越来越多的液体包裹住了他的身体，那些液体相当奇怪，毫无色泽，干瘪得如同老妇人的皮肤，那些牵连成丝的粘液在Carlton身后慢慢聚拢成一个高大强壮的人形。

那些类似于肌肉的身体线条在收拢到一起的时候，空气里发出一阵阵“空空空”的声响，就像是有人正在用力的扭动坏掉的八音盒底下可怜的发条。那与来自Carlton身体里的流体相连在一起的人形飘到了Carlton周围，缠绕保护着他的宿主。

Venom依旧因为Riot的其实而被暂时压制，Eddie能够感受到他的紧绷，血液里的沉重感让他的神经感到某些来自Venom的紧张情绪。但奇怪的是Riot，他并没有动用那些他所存储的武器，甚至没有动手的打算。看来火箭事件给他所带来的打击还是不小的。

Eddie又想起了Venom想要趁着Riot重伤而揍他一顿的想法，心里觉得好笑，他想如果不是时间地点不允许，他一定狠狠的嘲笑Venom，然后跟他说一句“怂包”。就像他当初对自己说的那样！

“你知道的，这个世界怎么样其实我不是很在意的，我也承认我是个自私鬼，”Eddie的视线在Riot和Carlton之间不断逡巡，“如果你不做什么奇怪的事情的话，”Eddie摊摊手，给出了自己的交易条件，“我想我可以视而不见。”

“哦，小子，”Riot的身影有几秒钟的逼近，但他似乎有什么估计，并不能距离Carlton太远，所以很快就退缩回去。“你知道这交易对我来说一点好处都没有！”他似乎因为不甘心，整个人都再次膨胀。

Venom依旧不动声色地藏在Eddie的衣服下面，看上去有些赌气的感觉，但是Eddie却明显的感受到来自于Venom的保护，那种无法用言语描述出来的安全感，让他有了鼓起勇气跟Riot谈判的勇气。

Eddie知道，他必须为他们争取一下什么。

“但你需要恢复的时间，”Eddie意识到Riot真的就像Venom所说伤的很重，甚至没办法离开宿主身体，“当然如果你不需要，我想会有人对你的存在感兴趣，你也许听说过我们的世界有个叫神盾局的地方。要知道，神盾局在海底监狱的防护玻璃，可是榴弹发射器都没办法打破的。被关进那里的话，可不是能不能出来那么简单的了。”

“你在威胁我！”

巨大的头颅和渗着涎液的獠牙就这么猛然逼近Eddie的所在，他被吓了一跳，脑袋里的不安感褪去的时候，却发现那张跟Venom类似的脸距离自己还很遥远。是Venom，他拉开了自己，在察觉到危险的时候析出他的身体，代替他跟那家伙对峙。就在他后退的同时，Venom就毫不犹豫地朝着Riot吼了回去。

虽然这家伙脾气很坏，但是在所有关乎自己安全方面的问题上，又意外的很强势，Eddie想。他觉得Venom就像是一只将保护幼崽视为本能的大型肉食动物，会在放着珍贵幼崽的重要领地遭受侵占的时候毫不犹豫的扑向对方。

哪怕对方是一只灭绝系的霸王龙。

Eddie就看着用巨大的咆哮对吼了将近两分钟的两只共生体，忽然觉得这根路边抢地盘的野狗大家没有什么两样，他忍不住在心里吐槽了些不满。却还是趁着这机会向Riot表达了自己的想法。

“我想这会是个互利共赢的决定。”Eddie说。

Eddie的话还没说完，Riot的身影就晃动了一下，Carlton痛苦的在Riot的包裹下挣扎了几下的同时，Riot就已经缩小回到Carlton的四周，像是一只忽然温顺下来的蜥蜴。他的样子看上去有些痛苦，甚至没办法在聚集更多的粘液聚拢起他巨大的身躯。

“你选择了个相当聪明的宿主。”Riot的声音忽然变得很遥远，低沉又喑哑的音调在空旷的古堡别墅中不断回响，他对Venom投去了一个眼神，讽刺的在Carlton背后咧开了嘴，“真后悔当初没有吃掉他的脑袋！”

“你没机会了。”Venom赌气般嚎叫了一声，同样也缩回到Eddie身边，并且将Eddie的身体包裹得更加严实。

“叛徒！”Riot吼道，“现在滚出我的视线！”

 

Part.4

距离跟Carlton和Riot谈判已经过去了两个星期，时间说长也不长，说短也不短了.他再也没从唐人街的线人那里受到任何关于Carlton的消息，这更让他确信了当初的消息有一部分也是Carlton自己透露出来的。就像Venom所说的，他在那里等待着自己的到来。

他开始担心这段时间Carlton跟Riot的去向。Venom却反常地劝说他不必担心，Eddie觉得Venom有些太过悠闲了，共生体先生现在每天除了睡就是吃。

如果可以，他真想向他身体里的寄生虫请教如何狂吃巧克力却不发胖！拜Venom所赐，他这个月的体重又增加了两磅！

“Riot是首领，”Venom解释道，他似乎对这种事情十分了解，回答Eddie的语气也很熟稔，“言出必行是首领的素质！”

“嗯哼！你很了解Riot。”Eddie皱着眉，他疑惑于Venom的语气，那份惯性的了解让他有些火大，“好吧，我想我应该相信你，但是怎么说，这真让人该死的不爽！”人将三人份的炸鸡块扔进了微波炉，用用力地关上微波炉门的动作来宣泄自己的不满。

这他妈的是怎么回事！

他心里忽然浮现出的不满、气愤、怒火，甚至有一丝难过和不甘心，混合在一起，交织成了连Eddie自己都无法解释的情绪，Venom没有在他脑子说话，似乎是默认了他说的话是一种该死的事实！

像个傻子！Eddie在心里默默骂了自己一句。他在意识到自己的任何想法都瞒不过Venom的时候，自发性的停止了对这件事情的探究，逼迫自己去想一些与之无关的事情，比如工作。

Eddie还是第一次觉得，他身体里的共生体，有点儿讨厌。

“Eddie？”Venom感受着Eddie的心情，不知道后半句应该怎么开口，他可以感受到宿主的任何情绪，但是他觉得这次是不是不说会比较好。Venom摸了摸自己快要干瘪的粘液，某种律动混合在Eddie的心跳中，慢慢地向自己传导。

你在嫉妒……

Venom在心里默念着。

“什么？”Eddie的语气开始不耐烦，他猛地瞪了一眼正在他身后等着吃炸鸡块的寄生虫先生，微红的眼眶中，深绿色的瞳孔交织着凶狠的颜色，似乎再说，你要是再敢说一句我就立刻自杀给你看那种感觉！

“我饿了！”Venom瘪了瘪嘴，收回释放在外的粘液，开始贴着Eddie的皮肤来回流动，看上去就像是在为了求得原谅而撒娇一般。

“我也觉得饿了。”Eddie将炸鸡块盒子重重的放在桌子上，还没掀开盖子，共生体先生就先一步将一缕粘液伸进去，拿了块肌肉塞进嘴里。

“又累又饿！”Eddie给自己倒了杯水，顺便从门口拿了份报纸进来，他试图让自己度过美好的早晨，却因为Venom的饭量而不得不花更多的时间来进食！

“当然会累，你已经连续工作一个月了。”Venom有些无奈，这可是意味着他一个月都没有好好吃饭！他将咬了一口的炸鸡块扔回到盒子里，嫌弃地缩回了Eddie身体，从Eddie的内侧口袋里翻找着最爱的巧克力。

Eddie觉得他找到了问题所在，他太关心Venom的存在了！从火箭事件之后，他已经分出了很多的时间精力去调查Carlton和Riot的存在从而想要保证两人的安全，他需要些什么东西，或者是什么人，来分散他放在杜Venom身上的注意力！

“我想你是希望吃大餐了！”Eddie挑了挑眉，将视线从报纸上转移开，他看着Venom析出自己手背的粘液，忽然变得很开心。

Venom眼睛一亮。大餐。他默默在心里念叨了一遍，然后探出头来。

“脑袋？眼睛？肝脏？”他看着Eddie越来越难看的脸色，只好做出一点妥协，“好吧，手脚也可以接受！”显然，手脚对Venom来说并不是美味，这就像是人类吃的玉米面包似的，毫无口感，仅仅能够饱腹，这实在算不上大餐。他知道Eddie不喜欢他在外面乱吃人脑袋，所以未免有些生气。

Eddie真小气！

“我是说牛排！”Eddie看着忽然就蔫下来的共生体，反思自己是不是做的太过分了。他抚摸着Venom的粘液，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得Venom有些干瘪了，好吧，这对共生体来说可能就是瘦了！

Eddie绞尽脑汁，他觉得他确实应该想办法给Venom找个美味的脑袋吃了！但首先，他需要缓解一下自己最近他疲劳，然后将他之前所想的事情付诸实践。

当晚，Eddie就约了一个腰细腿长的金发美女一起用餐。这是他之前采访的对象，以一位公司公关部门的经理，她在采访完毕之后表示对Eddie很感兴趣，但是当时他正跟Annie热恋，所以没想多少就拒绝了。

Annie。

Eddie叼着烟，伴随着吞吐烟雾的动作不动声色地叹了口气。对他来说，这世界上确实找不出比Annie更优秀、更适合她的女人了。他承认他可以为了自己的新闻工作不择手段，但一开始，他没想过这件事情会伤害到Annie，甚至到了即使他道歉都无法挽回的地步。

“这就是我今晚的食物？”Venom看着温暖的烛光和令人烦躁的小提琴声音下，那个看上去十分高兴的美丽女人，心里是不大高兴的，“我不喜欢这个食物，看起来又瘦又小，一定填不满肚子！”

“这不是食物啊！”Eddie听见Venom在自己脑子里的声音，下意识地就喊了出来。

“什么？”腰细腿长的大美女显然对Eddie的话有些不理解，“我想你是不喜欢牛排？”

“一般般吧……”Eddie掩饰性地喝了一口红酒，“好吧，我是说有点儿！我比较喜欢吃活的！”

“比如海鲜？”美女一边询问着，一边给自己切了块牛肉放进嘴里细嚼慢咽。

“嗯哼！”艾迪尴尬地点点头！

“你可真温柔体贴。”美女向着Eddie抛了个媚眼，她笑得有些惑人，看起来就像是深夜大海上的塞壬女妖，“这次陪我吃了喜欢的牛排，下次我请你吃海鲜好了，我知道旧金山就一家很不错的店。”

这让Venom有些不高兴了，他觉得作为并不算美味的食物而将，这个女人戏太多了。

“看啊，Eddie，”Venom上上下下打量着坐在面前的女人，极尽讽刺的形容，“一个食物，掩饰不了自己肮脏的、雌性的、下流的眼神，Eddie，他想跟你交配！”

“够了，Venom！”Eddie用手指用力地抚过眉骨，Venom在他脑子里一刻不停的抱怨让他头疼，尽管之前他还存着些想要做些什么比如一夜情之类的事情，但现在，他只想快点把这顿饭吃完。

但是让Eddie没想到的是，他招惹了一个勾引人段位比他高出太多的女人，而这个女人明显就不打算就这样让他回去。就在美女第三次摔倒在他怀里、他将美人扶起来站稳的时候，美女显然已经不高兴了。

“我从没想过你是这么绅士的一个人。”美女将Eddie推进了身边不远处的小巷子里，手指在他的脸颊上不轻不重的揉了几下“明明做报道的时候，那么锐利，就像一杆枪！”说完她就将手伸下去，在Eddie两腿间不轻不重地掐了一把。

“看吧！我没说错吧！”Venom的语气里掺杂着一下骄傲自负的感觉，似乎正在跟Eddie 炫耀他猜对了，“她想跟你交配！”

“你可以不要说得这么露骨吗？”Eddie有些恼羞成怒，他反身将美女一把按到前边，在那双朦胧美丽的眼睛里看了几秒钟，很快就落下一个深吻。

“这算露骨吗？”美女娇笑着将手攀附在Eddie的肩膀上，探着身子打算吻他的唇。

“抱歉，我不是在说你！” Eddie烦躁的回复了一句，将拥抱着自己的女人推开了一些。

“Eddie，你是想跟一个食物交配吗？”Venom的语气里有些不敢置信，“如果你真的要选，我觉得巧克力会更好一些！”但他从Eddie此时此刻的内部反应来看，要阻止似乎有些困难，所以他在竭尽全力希望Eddie能换个对象。

“看，”Venom顺着Eddie的脖颈往上爬，试图将他的宿主从一个不知名的深渊里拉出来，他觉得照此发展下去，将会是件很不好的事情，于是他试图从自己博学的脑袋里找到些强有力的证据来说服Eddie，“你看，Eddie，你对我来说是最美味的宿主，巧克力作为人类的小食而言是难得的美味，你们两个结合的话，一定很棒！”

Eddie原本就没怎么有那方面的欲望了，一方面是他并不喜欢自己送上门来的那种，另一方面，Venom在他大脑里说的那些事情实在是让他提不起性欲。

但是你看看刚才Venom都说了什么？他在说些什么！

该死的寄生虫竟然建议他去操一块巧克力！

Eddie心烦意燥地结束了跟美女的这个吻，一拳打在了距离那张美丽的脸只有几公分的墙壁上！他闻见血腥味也仅仅是一瞬间罢了，他甚至没有觉得手背有多疼，很显然，Venom已经立刻就帮他把伤口愈合了。

就在他愤怒的时候，Venom已经将自己的粘液缠绕上了美女的脖颈然后迅速收紧，那张原本还算漂亮的脸蛋上很快就被充血的红晕占满，不多久，她就因为长时间的缺氧晕了过去。

Eddie捂住自己的眼，后退了几步，非常没有绅士风度地让美丽的女人就这么滑倒在地上。他叹了口气，拽了拽Venom。“别杀她。”他劝说道，“会有麻烦的。”

“Eddie，前面拐两个弯，有人在求救！”Venom用粘液敲了敲Eddie的背。

不得不说，Venom的预感真的很强。Eddie被Venom包裹着跳上22楼的时候，两个蒙面劫匪正试图把这家里所有值钱的东西都装进口袋里。

Venom二话没说就咬掉了两个人的脑袋，心满意足的躲进了Eddie体内消化自己来之不易的美食。

可怜的Eddie，就在女人刺耳的尖叫声中，悲惨地坐着电梯下了楼。

他发誓，他再也不要随便就打个电话出来猎艳！

Part.5

这大概是Eddie所经历的最荒唐的一个夜晚了。

“亲爱的共生体先生，今天的晚餐还满意吗？”打发了腰细腿长的美女，Eddie只能独自走在凌晨时分空无一人的居民区街道，无所事事的他只得颇为无聊地打趣着寄居与自己体内的寄生虫。

“唔，我很饿！”Venom有些不满地抱怨，“我觉得要是把那些心脏和肝脏一起吃掉的话……”

“嗯哼？”Eddie叹了口气，“那你刚才问什么那么着急回去？”他想起来Venom支配着他的身体啃掉那两个脑袋之后，就毫不犹豫地钻回了体内，就像是遇到了什么麻烦必须快点回去一样。

“不知道是不是我的错觉，你好像变干了好多。”他捏着Venom析出身体的那几缕液体，看着毫无光泽可言的Venom的皮肤，疑惑不解，“我的意思是，你瘦了！”Eddie思索了一会儿，觉得对于共生体来说这或许是个合适的形容。

“Eddie，实际上，如果你是想要做这种事的话，完全可以跟我说，”Venom并没有就Eddie提出的问题做出回答，而是对那些自己一直以来在意的画面感到新奇，“我相信我会做的比人类好。”

“停！”Eddie打断了Venom的话，十分惋惜地说，“我想只有这一点我们是做不到的。”他意识到在他不知情的情况下，Venom在思索一些对他而言有些危险的事情。

“我可以向你证明！”Venom骄傲地道，他不喜欢Eddie看轻他，他虽然在自己星球是个失败者，但是这是地球，他完全有力量可以让Eddie依赖他。他是说他不会比那些人类做得差，为什么Eddie不学着多依赖一下自己，Eddie工作的时候从来不许他多说话！

“只有这个不用！”Eddie似乎很坚持！

“不，我必须向你证明，”Venom有些不依不饶，“相信我，我绝对不会比Annie做得差！”

“为什么是Annie？”Eddie有些怔悚，就连一向平缓的语调都拔高了不少，实际上他并不害怕Venom的存在，但是对方总是在做一些超出他想象的事情，那让他多少有些接受不能！

摔上门，Eddie把鞋丢在了玄关，他还没来得及将鞋放进鞋柜里摆正，就被Venom整个扯到了门板上，他试图反抗，但依旧是毫无作用。

“等等！Venom！”Eddie看着忽然在自己面前聚拢成如同手臂粗细的粘液顺着自己的胸膛一路爬上，有些搞不明白Venom唱的是哪出，他想让Venom作出解释，但是近期的共生体先生总是沉默的吓人，就像他身体里根本没有异物，那只是自己通过太累的幻觉。

“拜托，Venom，”Eddie明显不再坚持自己一贯对Venom的认知，虽然他从一开始就知道这家伙相当自大而且任性，“好吧，我承认你做什么都比人类做得好，现在可以放开我了吧！”

“Eddie，我发现这样一件事，”Venom似乎并不在意Eddie的妥协，“如果我不跟你说，你就永远不知道，人类就是这么麻烦的生物。”

“所以Eddie，我想我必须向你坦白一件事情，”在Eddie的大脑中出现的Venom的声音竟有一丝为难，这不符合他一往以来的行事风格，“那场爆炸对我的影响要比我想象中严重。”

“我的体液流失很严重，甚至没办法掌控你的身体。未来如果体液蒸腾得更厉害，我想我可能没办法保护你！”

“什么？”Eddie有些吃惊，就连反抗的动作都微弱了下来。他联想到最近Venom反常的饭量还有他失去色泽的粘液，忽然变得恐慌起来，“那有什么办法，我是说帮助你解决这个问题……换句话说你的体液怎么才能……”Eddie一时间变得语无伦次，但他看到了路过的车窗上Venom的脸，他一直看着自己，安静的、让的觉得安心。Eddie疯狂跳动的心脏一下子就安静下来，他叹了口气，然后问道，“好吧，怎么样才能救你！”

“我可以摄取你的体液，然后补充自己的。”Venom回答。

“好吧，这似乎很容易！”记者先生很快就抓住了这件事的重点，Venom需要亲密接触，来保证自己身体的活性，如果是这样的话，他倒是可以把晨跑的习惯捡起来。

好吧，接吻勉强也可以接受，只要Venom可以把他那一口獠牙小心收好，他可不想每次接吻完他都一嘴血！

“我可以理解为，你同意让我拿点体液作为补充？”Venom看起来有些惊讶，连带着眼睛都有些亮晶晶。

“嗯哼！”Eddie点了一下头，“所以现在能放开我了吗？你勒得太紧了我晚饭都要吐出来了。”

“我觉得这是必要的，”Venom反驳道，“Eddie，你不知道，你很容易就伤到自己。”

Eddie觉得共生体先生是在介意他因为被建议去操一块巧克力而气到锤墙的事情。唔嗯，他觉得这件事他也可以道个歉，毕竟现在他不是一个人，他在跟别人共享自己的身体。

但是Eddie并没能把话说出来，Venom就用自己的唇舌将Eddie的嘴堵里站起来，当然，他有好好的收起獠牙。共生体的入侵太过深入了，带着不容拒绝的强势，让他觉得喘不上气，就好像打算把他整个人吞吃入腹，在自己口腔里不断搅动着灵活的舌头比起摄取体液来说，实际上更像一个吻。

而等到Eddie终于从对方的侵犯中得以喘息的余地，已经是十几分钟之后了，他觉得渴，唇舌的干燥的厉害，但依旧有一些唾液因为Venom从自己口腔里抽出舌尖的时候顺着嘴角滴落下来。Venom看过来，恋恋不舍的讲那些液体舔舐干净，让Eddie觉得对Venom来说那就像巧克力和脑袋一样是美味的。

“别做多余的事情，”Eddie因为那个吻而开始意乱情迷，“直接把体液拿走！”他觉得不应该这样，虽然作为共生体与宿主的关系来讲，他们实际上要比一般的恋人还要亲密。

打破Eddie认知的最深入关系，还有什么比得上共享身体！

“那会让你很疼，”Venom的语气里透露着欢愉的味道，“或者说，已经迫不及待了？”

“去他的迫不及待！”Eddie焦急的想要挣脱，“只是体液而已！”

“是的，只是体液而已！”Venom重复着他所说的话，但是Eddie却本能的感到了危险，这根当时他与Venom在发射场面对Carlton和Riot时候类似，但却有明显的不同。

面对Riot的那种危险是真的让Eddie觉得自己生命收到了威胁，而面对Venom是感觉到的危险感是他即将做的事情对Eddie来说又是不可思议又难以接受的！

就在Venom的粘液开始包裹住Eddie腿间的柔软肉块的时候，Eddie突然意识到他犯了一个大错。是的，精液。精液也是体液的一种！除了唾液之外，这是看上去最好获取的一种！

“Venom，停止！”Eddie慌乱的抬起手，打算剥掉包裹起他的性器温柔来回按压的Venom，“关于这件事情我还是觉得我们应该从长计议！”

“Eddie，太晚了。”Venom看上去颇为惋惜，“摄取已经开始了！”他说完，在Eddie柔软的性器上随便摩挲了两下，那在共生体看来十分小巧的肉块就膨胀硬挺起来。他用粘液将性器完全包裹起来，再次从顶端开始按压。

就在Venom的话说的同时，他觉得自己性器之上那一层薄薄的表皮被从上往下地拨开，有什么什么东西从顶端的小口插了进来，锐利又圆润、坚硬又柔软的细条，正顺着自己的尿道侵犯进入身体的最深处。

“啊……嗯唔……”Eddie因为疼痛中夹杂着某种火辣辣的感觉而漏出一些呻吟，“不……停下来……Venom……”

“我说过，我不会做的比任何一个人类差！”Venom习惯性忽略掉Eddie的抗拒，继续享用着他的补药。

来自皮肤上的温凉触感最大程度地刺激着自己的性欲，这是Eddie从未经受过的感觉，酥酥麻麻、伴随着疼痛蜂拥而至的快感，几乎要将他逼疯。

他的后背依旧被固定在门板上，Venom向外拉扯着他的腰部，并且用更多的粘液补充了之间的缝隙以减轻Eddie的身体压力，Venom拉开了他的双腿，从他身体里析出的液体聚拢成巨大的身躯，因为虚弱期的限制，他只能分化出自己的脑袋，其余的地方都是流水般的液体。

但正是因为如此，让Venom玩弄Eddie身体的动作更加放肆，他从Eddie那里得知的那些香艳又淫糜的场景，再加上作为共生体本身对宿主的了解，他很容易就找到了Eddie的敏感点。

当他顺着Eddie的大腿内侧来回揉弄的时候，Eddie已经析出过一次液体了，黏腻的、半透明的、带着某种并不好闻但却让他兴奋的浊白色液体。Venom通过深入Eddie性器的那一缕粘液直接吞掉了那些液体。

这明明可以得到暂时的补充，但是Venom却感觉自己愈发干瘪。不够、不够，更多、更多。意识深处有这样的声音在盘旋，让他开始更加深入的探索这具已经完全属于自己的身体。

Venom的身体恢复了一些色泽，Eddie被挂在门板上，眯着眼睛看着包裹住自己下半身的共生体来回蠕动着身上的衣服已经被撕扯干净了，暴露在深秋的空气里，Eddie觉得有些冷，但心里确实有些庆幸。

他或许真的算是救了Venom。

对于Eddie来说，没什么比Venom说的那句“再见”更像是末日宣言的了。他觉得这个黑漆漆、黏糊糊的共生体不禁入侵了他的身体，还入侵了他的精神。

就在Eddie因为Venom微弱的恢复而感到欣喜的时候，Venom分成一缕缕的粘液已经开始在Eddie股缝里不断探索了，他找到了可以让他更加深入这具身体的入口，而他即将看到属于Eddie的，所有的一切。

本身就是粘液的Venom的身体慢慢的探入Eddie的后穴，柔软而又紧致的触感立刻从四面八方压迫过来，身为共生体，他本身就喜欢潮湿又狭小的地方，进入Eddie的后穴，让Venom觉得很温暖，就像是回到了共生体星球，那个唯一可以给自己安全感的狭小监狱！

而他迫切需要这种安定的感觉。

“啊……恩……Venom……呃……”Eddie随着Venom试探性的动作而抽搐着身体，他从来没有经历过这种令人羞耻的进犯，深入他的身体，探索他所有的脆弱和最深处的欲望。

那种执着的入侵让他感到本能的害怕。

但是都已经做到这一步了，再拒绝说“不”的话，Eddie自己都觉得自己矫情到恶心了，他想要救Venom，就像当初他在爆炸中拼命保护自己，所以这些看上去并不是很难的忍耐，是必须的。

深入自己后穴的粘液越来越多，Eddie甚至感觉到他们在变粗、变硬，就像是在自己身体里充气膨胀的气球，他感觉深入自己肠道并在里面来回搅动刺激肠粘膜分泌液体的粘液似乎刺穿了自己的内脏，在自己的胸腔里作乱。

Venom比Eddie自己还要了解这具身体。现在这句话在Eddie看来，似乎并没有说谎。他在门板上抖动着，因为Venom触碰到了肠道尽头某个敏感点，他再次射了出来。毫无例外，这些精液都被Venom作为体液补充而吃掉。

Eddie一边喘息着一边颤抖，他想要拥抱什么东西，但是他现在已经没有力气向共生体先生提出什么要求了，在自己肠道里Venom的那部分的粘液依旧在搅动、旋转、扩张，他听着自己剧烈的心跳声，发现了里面混着某些吞咽的声音。

他觉得恍惚，眼前Venom的身体慢慢变得模糊，到最后，一片眩晕袭来。

 

Part.6

 

窗帘外已经有光亮透进来了，Eddie的单人床依旧在剧烈的晃动着，身后包裹着自己下半身的共生体来回的蠕动着，每一次如水流般滑过，都会让他剧烈的抽搐。

Venom的下半身依旧将Eddie的身体包裹在内，黑色的粘液之下，根本没有人知道到底发生了什么，他的上半身与Eddie分离开，此时正顺着趴在床上的光裸后背来回舔舐。

那些粘液在阳光的折射下散发着枪黑色的光泽，就像是最初进入到Eddie身体里的时候那般，强大又凶猛。

“Eddie，真厉害。”Venom赞叹道，“我这里一动，就会有更多的体液流出来。”覆盖在Eddie股间的粘液顺势往里一刺.某种颤抖，伴随着Eddie有气无力的呻吟，慢慢由微弱变得强烈，再由明显变得微弱。

“淅淅沥沥的……”Venom补充道，“哗啦哗啦就流出来了……”

“够了！该死的寄生虫！”Eddie的手伸伸缩缩，有时候关节都紧绷得发白，他将身下的床单弄得更加乱，那张有些虚弱的脸埋在乱七八糟的床单里，从背后看过去，只能看见红头了的耳朵尖儿，还有满是咬痕的后颈。

“快要疯了……”Eddie低下头，充满血丝的双眼看着自己始终被粘液包裹着的下半身，他已经射不出精液了，里面的液体只要一析出，就被Venom全部吃掉，他一直被堵塞着的尿道干涩又疼痛，已经完全硬不起来的性器，因为Venom放进自己尿道里的坚硬粘液而一直高高竖着。

身体的皮肤被Venom完全隔绝开来，他甚至没办法抚慰自己让自己得到些许解脱。一直这样，就像被放在阳光下暴晒的玻璃杯，只要倒进去一点液体，不用多久就会蒸腾干净。

Eddie在坚持了六个小时之后，终于迎来了阳光明媚的早晨。他隔着窗户听着外面行人的吵嚷和汽车的鸣笛，阖动了几下红肿的双眼。他觉得，他快要死了！

“吃饱了就他妈给我那身体收回去！”Eddie用嘶哑的声音吼道，“我要睡觉了！”

不过也是因为Venom的缘故，他的床单此时还是干燥的，不像他跟女友大战一整夜之后湿漉漉的淋满了两人的液体，如果不收拾干净根本没办法睡觉。他现在可没有任何力气还能站起来把搞得一团乱的卧室收拾干净。

Eddie扫了一眼快要变成废墟的卧室，突然想起了一个多月之前也发生过这样的状况。所以那时候Venom就已经趁着自己睡觉的时候做过这样的事？

该死的寄生虫！

“Eddie……”似乎是感觉得Eddie的抗拒以及他心里的腹诽，Venom一脸不情愿的舔咬着Eddie的肩胛骨表示不满。

“噢……Venom，我觉得你可以把我操死了之后换一个宿主！”Eddie对那些麻痒已经提不起来任何感觉了背后被Venom咬伤的地方一跳一跳的疼，“如果你不想，那就停下来，把你的粘液从我身体里拿出来！你必须让我休息！”他将话说的毫无转圜余地，Venom太任性了，他们两个都必须在这件事上吸取一些教训！

Venom这次很听话的就将粘液全部收回了，他的上半身依旧紧贴着Eddie，体液交换之后，他觉得他对Eddie产生了皮肤焦渴症，甚至没办法控制自己，零距离地亲近Eddie。他听话地撤出了Eddie的身体，到现在为止，从宿主身体里摄取的体液足够让他保持很长时间的活性。

但是心底里依然残留着意犹未尽的感觉，Venom觉得下一次他应该把什么东西留在艾迪的身体里，作为一种所有物的标记，让所有打算靠近Eddie的人都知道，这是自己的坐骑。

他析出液体缓缓地流过Eddie的身体，如水流般轻柔按压的动作可以很好地缓解Eddie那酸痛的肌肉，太多的能量会让Eddie吃不消，他必须慢慢来恢复Eddie身体上的疲惫。

所以说，人类的身体总是这么脆弱！

Eddie毫无遮拦的下半身就暴露在空气中，Venom摸着Eddie紧致的小屁股，看着自己操弄了一晚上、堵了一晚上后此时还没有办法完全合拢的后穴，和微微外翻着的艳红色的肠肉，不自觉地做着吞咽动作。但是他在发觉Eddie凶狠的眼神看过来的时候，只能恋恋不舍的将手从Eddie的小屁股上拿下来。

好吧，他反省自己一晚上毫无顾忌的所作所为。他很长时间都没有这样舒适的饱腹感了，兴奋让他忘记了Eddie是个脆弱的人类，所以他没有理会Eddie几次三番带着哭音的乞求，一次又一次刺激着肠道里面，让他析出体液，然后全部吃进去。

Eddie在感觉到Venom收敛的动作之后，就扭过头将枕头扯到头底下。他已经没有力气翻个身起来去捡掉在地上的被子了，他需要立刻睡觉。但实际上Venom要是还想做什么的话他也没有办法阻止的。

年轻的记者忽然记起了在戴利城别墅里，Carlton问他的话。他那时候说的“共生体有没有对你做奇怪的事情”就是指这个吗？Eddie将自己的脸埋进枕头里，略有不甘心的闭上了眼睛。

天杀的Carlton，说点什么就真么困难吗？要是再见面，他一定叫Venom吃掉那家伙的脑袋！

这次的“人为补液”让Eddie在床上整整躺了两天，身体有Venom的帮助基本已经恢复，但是精神上的疲惫却不是一下子就能缓和过来的，再加上这之前他整整一个月都没怎么好好休息，他也打算趁着这段时间好好放松一下。

Eddie的腰依旧有些酸，不知道是不是补液造成的后遗症，他觉得自己身体里似乎多了一些东西，但是又不能明显的说明是哪里不对，他思索了一会儿，将这所有的原因归结于Venom的索求无度。

他将炸鸡块和炸薯球一起扔进微波炉里加热，顺便从冰箱里拿了块巧克力蛋糕出来，做完早餐准备的时候，早间报纸正好就送到了家门口。他把报纸拿进来，经过卫生间时瞥见了自己背后数量可观的咬痕，一时间有些无奈。

Venom，他喜欢这些伤痕，就像是某种记号或者标记。大型野兽会在自己的领地里做气味的标记，每当Venom从他后背析出来，或抚摸或舔吻这些Venom刻意没有去愈合的伤口的时候，他的心里总是升腾起一种感觉。

Eddie•Brock，是属于Venom的，从内到外，所有的一切！

 

Part.7

 

“Eddie，我们什么时候能再次补充体液，”Venom缠绕上Eddie的脖颈，湿润的粘液顺着他的喉结缓慢爬过，“你看，我的身体又变得干瘪了。”

这是几天里，Venom惯例都要询问的话题。Eddie很快就已经做到了无视，他重重的叹了口气，将妨碍自己视线的粘液拨到一边，不知道是不是他的错觉，在几天前的那场“补充体液”结束之后，他觉得他们两个的联系更加紧密了。不，或许换句话说，他觉得Venom，太粘了！

Eddie将早间报纸扔回到桌子上，一边换鞋一边翻着自己的手机。Venom在他的大脑里喋喋不休地问着“补液”的话题，这样的事情，已经成为了近几日的日常。

年轻的记者看着自己无意间从通话记录里翻出的外科医生的电话，突然觉得他非常需要一抬核磁共振机！


End file.
